Hugs and Kisses - The Hobbit Edition
by K-Merritt09
Summary: A series of short one-shots based on the different types of hugs and kisses one can receive from someone they love. The primary pairing is Dwalin and Elyanna (Thorin's Younger Sister) but will include platonic one-shots with the rest of the company and other characters. They will range in length from around 300 words to about 700. ****IF YOU LIKE IT, REVIEW****
1. Chapter 1

Elyanna Brandybuck was awakened by the sound of thrashing. Not just any thrashing either. It was the thrashing of a man having a nightmare. She sat up and looked around, knowing it could have been any one of the 13 dwarves and 1 hobbit sleeping in Thror's hall with her. She isolated the sound to the part of the room to her left and looked that way.

 _Ori was fine, Fili was fine, Kili was fine, Bofur was fine, Nori was fine, Thorin was fine._ As her eyes continued to pan from left to right, she saw the impressive figure of Dwalin, son of Fundin, sneak out of the hall. Deciding that _maybe_ he shouldn't be alone right now, she wrapped her blanket around her shoulders and followed behind him until he arrived at the battlements. Careful not to sneak up behind him, she made her steps a little louder than normal. The gruff dwarf hid his face in his cloak at the sound, leaving Elyana to think that he was crying.

"Dwalin?"

She asked quietly, not expecting him to respond.

"Yes, lass?"

He said quietly, leaving her shocked. She mustered up her courage and began walking towards him again.

"Can I come sit by you?"

She asked, approaching slowly so as not to smother him. When he patted the ground beside him, she smiled and counted it as a win. She slid down the wall and placed her small hand on his well-built forearm. Unfortunately, she knew he would never brach the subject, so she had no choice but to bring it up herself.

"So...what were you dreaming about before you came out here?"

She asked, and felt him tense under her gentle touch. She tried to remove her hand, but faster than she could think, his hand was there cementing it in place. He looked up at her with tears shining in his eyes and she had never felt more affection for the gruff dwarf than she did right then. He cleared his throat in an effort to stop the tears, but it only worked a little bit.

"Oh Elyanna...it was nae a good dream...it was so real...I dreamed that we didn't get to you in time on Ravenhill...that the Pale bastards finished the job before we could save you...I held you as you died in my arms because I didn't get there fast enough to protect you..."

The Hobbit took his bearded cheeks in her hands, making him look her in the eye.

"Dwalin...you did get there in time. I'm right here with the scars to prove it. You saved me, Dwalin. You took me to Thranduil and saved me. The dream wasn't real. This is."

She said as she put her arms around his shoulders as far as she could reach. He really was a broad man. She started running her hands up and down his back as a way to ground him to the present. She said nothing as she felt his tears hit her shoulders and arms. She pretended not to notice how his body shook with sobs he'd deny if she ever told anyone else about them. She certainly didn't care that he was holding her so tightly she would probably have bruises tomorrow. No...this could stay right between them.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Hello all! Sorry I've been off the plot for so long! I got so caught up with life that I let this story get away from me! NO MORE! I am back, baby!  
This chapter isn't very long and I don't think it's very good, but I'm out of practice! Cut me some slack, will ya?**

* * *

Dwalin was exhausted. After a long day of training new recruits, he was absolutely knackered. All he wanted was to curl up in bed with his sweet wife and their little daughter and not wake until tomorrow, actually the day AFTER tomorrow. He was absolutely set on that idea until he heard his name being called and turned to see a healer running towards him.

"There you are, General! You must come quickly. Suri was attacked by students in the school hall. Balin brought her to us and has been asking for you all afternoon."

Dwalin schooled his features, letting his anger stew just below the surface.

"Has Princess Elyanna been notified?"

He asked and the young healer shook his head.

"The princess in Dale negotiating the new trade agreement for the king. We sent a raven to Bard as soon as we could but we've not had word back yet."

Dwalin nodded and started running to the healing halls that held his injured daughter, his paternal instincts screaming at him to get to his daughter as fast as possible. When he arrived, he scanned the room for his brother and daughter, smiling despite himself when he saw her asleep with her face buried in her uncle's beard. He walked over, careful not to disturb the other patients. Balin looked up at the sound of his arrival and laid a gentle kiss on his nieces hair.

"Suri...Suri, your Adad is here."

He whispered and her head shot up. Dwalin held his arms out for her and she threw herself into them.

"Papa! Papa, I was so scared, but I remembered what you taught me. I fought them as best I could, but they were all so big and I..."

The small girl broke down in hysterics, clinging to her father in a death grip. Dwalin looked to Balin for an explanation. The look on his brother's face said he wasn't going to like it one bit.

"Four of the upper-level students lured her into one of the empty classrooms. From what I gathered, it was to rough her up a bit, but they didn't expect her to fight back. I'm sure you know that the council doesn't like the fact that one so young is smart enough for those classes, but we thought everyone was alright with it. We put her in the classes she wanted to be in and she's excelled. Unfortunately, it's made her a target, one we have to watch very carefully in order to make sure she finishes her current courses without further injury."

Dwalin was seeing red. Had he not been holding his crying and visibly injured daughter, he would have been breaking furniture left and right. Balin swallowed past the lump in his throat and continued.

"I was not surprised to see that Lord Hogan's son Hagan was involved, nor was I surprised that Lady Freya, who without a doubt heard what was taking place, walked by and did nothing to stop the assault."

Dwalin was seething. Lord Hogan and his family were purists through and through, and they hated the fact that Elyanna had not married a man of "higher standing" than him. Of course, everyone else on the council had been thrilled about the match, saying that Elyanna couldn't have done better for herself than Erebor's war chief, lauding the princess for her decision, saying that the wedding that would no doubt occur would work wonders to boost the morale of the recovering kingdom. Ever since then, the angry Lord and his family had made no secret of their disdain for the Princess's decision, saying she would live to regret it. Balin continued his train of thought, forcing Dwalin to pay attention to him rather than stewing in his own thoughts.

"I sent a message to Thorin, suggesting he summon Lord Hagan and his family to an emergency council session tomorrow. He will not be participating as a council member but as a potential conspirator in the attack against Suri Dwalinul. If he was aware of the plot and chose to do nothing, Thorin has assured me he will be punished to the full extent of the law, as will his wife and son, leaving his daughter to fill his seat on the council until a suitable replacement can be found. Not that Helka would not be suitable, but she has stated she would rather live a quiet life out of the public eye. If Hogan is found not complicit, he will be allowed to retain his seat while his family members would be punished according to their actions. Hagan's compatriots have been apprehended and will also be required to appear."

Dwalin was chuffed by his brothers handling of the situation. He personally hadn't ever been good at that part of it, preferring violence to politics, but Balin was the opposite. His older brother knew how to handle himself in the political arena almost as good as Dwalin did on the battlefield, and the warrior knew that his brother would exact his own brand of revenge on the people involved in this attack. Little Suri was asleep on his shoulder, having cried herself to sleep. Dwalin moved to lay her back on the bed, but she latched onto him.

"No, Papa!"

She mumbled quietly and he chuckled, laying down with her in his arms. Whatever her injuries were, she adjusted her small body to ease her pain and nuzzled her cheek into his chest.

"I love you, Papa."

She whispered, and Dwalin leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too, sweet Suri."

He whispered back. Within minutes, they were asleep.


	3. Author's Note

**Hello everyone! Just wanted to let you know that I got shoulder surgery last week, so it's going to take me a little while longer to update than usual. I can't type with my right hand because the sling I have to wear keeps me from doing so it takes a lot longer to type considering I'm not left hand dominant. Please bear with me, and know that I am writing as fast as I can! - KLM**


End file.
